


happy birthday

by blushingblainey



Category: Glee
Genre: Birthdays, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5897044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingblainey/pseuds/blushingblainey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>blaine is worried about his age, and kurt reminds him he has nothing to worry about</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andersdiva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andersdiva/gifts).



> i wrote this little drabble for my lovely martha's birthday, and now i'm sharing it here! i hope you enjoy uwu

“I’m getting so ooollddd,” Blaine whines, staring into the bathroom mirror and poking and pulling his face in multiple places. He huffs out an annoyed breath and walks back into the bedroom, flopping on the bed face first, head ending up next to Kurt’s thighs. Kurt looks up from the book he’s reading and stares at his adorable fiancé, currently moping on the bed next to him.

 “Blaine, honey, you just turned twenty. You’re not old. You can’t even drink alcohol legally. You are _definitely_ not old,” Kurt drawls out, watching as Blaine flops onto his back and stares at the ceiling instead of the bedspread. “If you think twenty is old, you must think I’m ancient.  And I don’t know if I appreciate that,” Kurt teases, grabbing Blaine’s hand and playing with his fingers.

“You are _not_ ancient. You being twenty-one makes you my experienced older lover, I’m fine with that,” Blaine scoots up the bed and puts his head on Kurt’s lap, nuzzling into Kurt’s other hand that comes up to run through Blaine’s gel-free hair.

 “Experienced older lover, really? I’m fine with that, too,” Kurt smirks and leans down, kissing Blaine’s nose and sitting back up, grinning when Blaine tries to follow his lips for an actual kiss and laughing when Blaine whines at the back of his throat.  “But really Blaine, you’re not old. What’s making you feel so old?” Kurt looks at Blaine, turning from teasing to concern with practiced ease.

 “I-I found a gray hair earlier. It was just…sitting there, like it _wasn’t_ a problem and _wasn’t_ taunting me,” Blaine sniffles out. “Even if I’m not really old, my body is getting older faster, I’m going to go gray before thirty.”

“Oh, Blaine, honey,” Kurt pushes Blaine off his lap and scoots down the bed so he’s lying down, pulling Blaine up against his body and tucking Blaine’s head in his neck. “One gray hair doesn’t predict going gray early, and it doesn’t tell you how old you are. Once I found a gray hair on my head when I was _ten_. I was definitely not old, and I’m not going gray any time soon. Sometimes, your body just grows a gray hair. It doesn’t mean anything. You can complain about gray hairs again when we’re in our forties, okay?”

Blaine sighs into Kurt’s neck, pulling back to look into Kurt’s eyes. “You’re right, I know that. I guess I’m just worried about turning twenty. I know I’m not old, but I’m in my twenties. This is when people start to expect you to get your life in order, and I’m nowhere near that.”

 “Blaine, you _just_ turned twenty. No one expects you, or me for that matter, to have our shit together before at least twenty-five. We’ve got some time. And there’s no one else I’d rather worry about my life with but you,” Kurt says, cupping Blaine’s cheek and going in for a real kiss. The kiss stays gentle, only lasting for a few seconds, before Blaine pulls back with his eyes glistening slightly.

“ _Kurt._ I love you. You know I feel the same.”

“Of course I do. That’s why I’m not worried at all about what will happen in the future. What I’m worried about right now, is how to properly show you just how young your body still is,” Kurt whispers the last part directly in Blaine’s ear, skimming his lips down Blaine’s jaw to his neck.

“I think,” Blaine gasps, “you’ll have to use your experience to show me.” Kurt detaches himself from Blaine’s neck and grins up at Blaine, their eyes gleaming with love for each other.

“I guess I will,” Kurt smirks, going back in for a kiss, this one much more passionate than the kisses they’ve shared since Blaine flopped on the bed. Kurt pulls back and takes a second to stare at the beautiful _twenty year old_ underneath him, his heart so full of love for this boy that all he can think to do is go back in for another kiss, pulling back just slightly to whisper against Blaine’s lips, “Happy birthday, baby.”


End file.
